mikeymini87fandomcom-20200214-history
SS Episode 3656
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3656 Plot: Jerome moves to Sesame Street (season premiere) Air Date: November 17, 1997 Season: Season 29 (1997 - 1998) Sponsors: L, 20 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird goes for a walk and greets everyone he meets, singing "Walking Down My Street." He passes Hooper's Store, the Furry Arms Hotel, Gina's Day Care Center, Finders Keepers, Celina's Dance Studio, the playground, and Oscar's newsstand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|As he finishes the song, Big Bird returns to his nest and gazes outside. "Sesame Street," he sighs. "Not just a street. A way of life. Home." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word LOVE is formed on paper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mom takes her son for a walk in the stroller, and he sees all he can see. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary Shaboom reluctantly moves to a new house, and muses about the consequences. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Natasha has 15 seconds to say everything she knows about noses. She grabs Humphrey's nose. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Parts of a face are drawn in black on-screen before forming a picture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird takes another walk around the corner, and finds a sad little boy. He's sad because he's moving to Sesame Street; his family is staying at the Furry Arms until they find a place. Big Bird doesn't understand why the boy is sad. Sesame Street is a great place - but to the boy, it's not home. He shows Big Bird a picture of him and his best friend, Elizabeth. Big Bird understands how the boy feels about moving away from his best friend - after all, Big Bird would be sad if Snuffy moved away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Even though Big Bird is no replacement for Elizabeth, the boy, who introduces himself as "Jerome", agrees to be friends with Big Bird. Big Bird offers to show Jerome around Sesame Street - they have lots of nice people, and even seals. Jerome agrees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"If You've Lost Your L, Look Around" Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L is for look, legs, light, lemonade, and ladybug. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A salesman (voice of Marty Robinson) hawks the letter L in a commercial. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Elmo sing "Red and Blue". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Babies and doggies pattern: What comes next? Artist: Keith Haring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nightmare |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird tells Jerome that he and Elizabeth are welcome to sleep over at his nest if they want. Jerome becomes frightened at first when he sees the giant Snuffy, but Big Bird assures him that Snuffy is nothing to be afraid of. They decide to introduce Jerome to their other friends. As they leave, Jerome looks at the picture and remarks, "Elizabeth, you're not going to believe this!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Island of Emotion" (new sound effects added) Aritst: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover asks a boy how much he can count. The boy says he can count "millions of hundreds," and is hesitant at first, but Grover assures him that they have enough time to count. The boy gets up to 22 before Grover cuts him off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts how many times Jock Soto and Lourdes Lopez spin around. Finally, they spin him around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pink |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group gives a newcomer funny looks, which hurts his feelings, but then they invite him to play marbles with them. He turns out to be a good player. (audible dialogue) Artist: Joanna Priestley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerome is introduced to Oscar the Grouch and the Grouchketeers, who are about to yell the alphabet. Jerome wants to join them, so Oscar dubs him a Grouchketeer. Jerome puts a lid on his head, and has fun yelling the alphabet with the rest of them. Jerome hopes Elizabeth can join the Grouchketeers when she visits. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Alphabet Jungle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"In the middle of the city we have a garden..." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Professor Television" (Bill Irwin) tries to demonstrate open and closed, but his efforts backfire. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word OPEN is spelled out in jack-in-the-boxes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bart vs Thanksgiving |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerome never saw (or played with) a monster before he met Elmo. Elmo shows him how to play "Wubba Wubba Boing Boing," and he has so much fun doing it that Big Bird and Snuffy want to join them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letters J-U-M-P jump to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "Things That I Remember." Ernie and Bert recall the things that they remember, over a montage of classic Ernie and Bert clips. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An alligator and an elephant chat about how to remember their names. (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaboy: L Alphaboy leaps into lots of lovely leaves and becomes lazy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Snuffy and Jerome encounter Baby Bear having an argument with Goldilocks over who gets to introduce the letter of the day, L. Jerome points out that he and Elizabeth argue sometimes, but it doesn't affect their friendship - if they both want to say or do something, they do it together. This logic helps solve the argument between Baby Bear and Goldilocks, who introduce the letter L along with the rest of them. The letter remarks, "It's about time somebody said it!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Letter L: A Poem by Louise" Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of girls do a playground cheer ("Ooh I'm so happy!"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In an homage to the musical cartoons of the 1930's, Cab Callowmouse hosts the "Mother Goose Jamboree" at night in a bookstore. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fetch With Ruff Ruffman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: Little Jack Horner |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Everyone from Sesame Street gathers around to meet Jerome, including Bob, Linda, Gordon, Susan, Miles, Luis, Maria, Mr. Handford, Carlo, Gina, Zoe, Rosita, Telly, The Count, a Honker, a Dinger, Celina, Ruthie, Lexine, Tarah, and even Benny. Big Bird introduces Jerome to each of them, and they sing a reprise of "Walking Down My Street." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerome can't wait until Elizabeth gets here, and right then and there, she does! She says she loves it at the Furry Arms Hotel, and will surely visit Jerome again. Just then, the closing music begins, which means it's time to say goodbye. Big Bird announces the sponsors, and everyone on Sesame Street waves goodbye to the viewer. A full credit crawl follows, even though it's a Monday. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide